Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): New Student Characters/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): New Student Characters. *(Title Card) *(Rooster Crowing) *Dora: Time for School! *Boots: Let Er Rip, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Sure! *(Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy push a button that send Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar jumping out of bed, into the air. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar bounce off a chair, while sipping their cups of tea) *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Ahh... *(Toast pop out into the air, where Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar eat them. Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy split Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's supplies into the air where Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar land on a target that Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy painted) *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Ta-Da! *Benny: Not Bad!, Partner in Crime! *Isa: The Toast Could Have Been A Little Darker, Though! *Tico: Adios! *(open the door where Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are standing there with nets in their hands) *Steve: Hey, Guys! *Blue: (Barks Hi!) *Tickety: Want to Go Butterfly Garden? *Diego: Sorry, Tickety., We Can't., We Have School Today. *Slippery: Well, What are We Supposed to Do All Day While You Guys are at School? *Baby Jaguar: (Meows We Don't Know!) *Dora: What Do You Guys Normally Do While We're Gone? *Sidetable: (starts to cry) Wait for You All to Get Back. *Boots: Wait A Second, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail!, Why Don't You All Come to School With Us? *Mailbox: Hey!, That's A Great Idea! *Benny: The 8 of You and The 7 of Us in School Together as Classmates!, Think About It! *(Shovel imagines a Kindergarten Class Photo of Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar smiling goofy with each other) *Shovel: Wow! (scene cuts to them at school) *Isa: Brace Yourselves, Guys!, We're About to Introduce You to The Greatest Academic Thrill Ride of Our Lifetime! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar show Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail The Wonder Pets' school) *Pail: (laughs) And No Line! *Tico: Si! *Diego: Behold, Steve and The Gang!, The Hallway of Learning. *(Characters run up to the water fountain) *Diego: And This is The Fountain of Learning. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Yeah!) *(Characters run up to the lockers) *Dora: And These are The Lockers of Learning. *(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail run up to some stairs) *Steve: And These are The Stairs of Learning, Right? *Boots: No!, They're Just Stairs. *(Characters walk over to another set of stairs) *Benny: These are The Stairs of Learning. *Blue: (Barks Huh?) *Tickety: Where is Everybody? *Isa: I Don't Know. Home, Probably. Class Dosen't Start 'Till 9:00. *Slippery: Hey! (suddenly, hilariously wears a watch, and looks at it) 6:20? But We Thought You Guys Said You Were Late. *Tico: Tarde Por Ilegar Temprano. *Sidetable: Hey! (looks at her watch) When Did I Start Wearing A Watch? *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail walk into the classroom) *Diego: And Now, For The Room With The Most Class: The Classroom. *Mailbox: Ohh. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Uh-Huh!) *Dora: (walks up to the Good Noodle Board) And Those Drinks are Recorded Here on The Good Noodle Board. (looks at Steve and His Gang) *Shovel: Huh? Uh, Sorry. Ohhhh! *Boots: (points to each star) Attendance. Penmanship. Basic Desk Sanitation. Advanced Desk Sanitation. We'll add your names so you all can start collecting good noodle stars, too. (adds Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail's names) There You Are. *Pail: But Look at All The Stars You 7 Have. We'll Never Be That Good. *Benny: Oh, Now, Pail. We're Just Like Everyone Else, No Matter How Many Stars The 7 of Us Have. Ahem! (high pitched) 74. *Steve: Who Said That? (runs over to an egg in a box) Was It Him? *Isa: We Doubt It. That's Baby Blue Bird, Our Class Science Project. *Blue: (Barks Oh!) *Tickety: What Does She Teach Us? *Tico: Ah-Hah! *Diego: The Greatest Lesson of All: The Precious Value of Life. You See, Steve and The Gang, Baby Blue Bird's Shell Represents The Fragile Between Life and Death When Behind The Wheel of A Boat. (points the light bulb) This Light Bulb Represents Knowledge. And Without Its Energy and Warmth, Within Minutes, Baby Blue Bird Would Die. *Slippery: (turns light on and off) Life! Death! Life! Death! Life! Death! Life! Death! Life Death! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Huh?) *Dora: Slippery! *Slippery: (turns on light) Sorry. (Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar Move Their Desks to The Front of The Teachers' Desk) *Boots: The Best Part About Being Early is You Get to Sit Close to The Teacher. Think You All Can Handle The Second Chairs? *Sidetable: (jumps into the chairs) Me and My Friends are Learning! *Benny: This is Gonna Be Great! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail laugh. Scene cuts to class) *Linny: Hello, Class, Our Names are Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming. *Tuck: And The Only Reason We Say That It's Because We See We Have New Students. *Ming-Ming: The 8 of You, Why Don't You All Stand Up and Introduce Yourselves. *Mailbox: (confused) Who's The Duck Talking To? *Isa: The 8 of You, Mailbox, They're The Teachers. *Shovel: Oh. *Linny: Come On Now, Tell The Class Your Names. Don't Be Nervous. (Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail get up and looks at class) *Pail: Uh..., Uh... *Tuck: We Just Wanna Know Your Names. *(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail get more nervous) *Steve: Uh...Uh...Uh!...24! *(class laughs hysterically) *Ming-Ming: (sarcastically) Oh, Great, Other Geniuses. *(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail sit back down) *Blue: (Laughing) *Tico: (Laughs) *Tickety: Why are They Laughing? *Diego: We Guess It's Just in The Timing. *Slippery: Oh. *Sidetable: Oh. (Sidetable laughs after a brief pause) *Linny: (writes on the chalkboard) Today's First Lesson Will Be on Turning. *Mailbox: 24. *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail laugh, and Linny pauses and continues writing) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Hey!) *Dora: Steve and The Gang! *Shovel: What? *Boots: We Thought of Something Funnier Than 24. *Pail: Let Us Hear It. *Benny: (stifled laugh) 25! *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail try and fail to hold in their laughter. Steve and The Gang go red in the face while Dora and Her Friends bang their fists on their desks) *Linny: (overhears) That's Enough! *Tuck: 8 of You, These are Your First Days, So We'll Let You Off With A Warning. *Ming-Ming: As for You, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, We Expect More from A Good Noodle. Pay Attention. *Isa: Yes, Wonder Pets. *Linny: Now Then, "Turning"; What Every Driver Should Know. When You are Turning, It is Important to Signal at Least... (Steve and His Gang place a paper on Dora and Her Friends' desks) *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (look at the drawing Steve and His Gang gave them of The Wonder Pets and gasp) *Tico: Big Fat Idiots? *Diego: Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, You Can't Do That! They're The Teachers! *Tuck: What About The Teachers? (Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar scream then shiver and bite their lips in fear as The Wonder Pets see Steve and The Gang's drawing of them. They now appear the same shape as Steve and The Gang's drawing to demonstrate the "ugly" drawing.) *Ming-Ming: As If We Really Look Like This! (puts it in a drawer with a bunch of other bad drawings of them. The Wonder Pets return back to their original shape and blame Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar.) Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, We Believe You All Know The Punishment for 2 Classroom Disruptions. (Takes out a scraper. Scraper shines.) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows No!) *Linny: (walks over to the Good Noodle Board) We're Sorry, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, But If One Wish is to Be A Good Noodle, One Must Behave Like A Good Noodle. *Dora: (starting to cry) We're Good Noodles!, We're Good Noodles! *Tuck: (about to remove the star) You'll All Get This Star Back When You Earn It... *Boots: (wailing) No! (As The Wonder Pets position the scraper under the star and begins to peel it off, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar go berserk, bouncing up and down in his seat and banging their heads on their desk, constantly as they bang their heads.) (Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's heads spin around on their bodies as The Wonder Pets slowly remove the star.) *Benny: No!, No!, No!, No!, No!, No!, No!, No!, No!, No! (when the glue holding the star to the board stretches to the point of it snapping off the board, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's eyes roll to the back of their heads and they faint, sliding out of their seats onto the floor.) *Steve: (raises his hand) Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming, is it Naptime? *Tuck: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, We've Had Enough of Your Nonsense. *Ming-Ming: Now Collect Your Things and Move to The Available Desks in The Back of The Room. *Isa: What, Us?, But Why? *Linny: Because The Big Fat Idiots Said So. Now Go! *Tico: Si. *Diego: (mad) Thanks Alot, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *Steve: Sure Thing, Pals. *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar walk to the back. Their classmates are staring at them) *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Well,) *Dora: We Guess We Can Be Good Noodles from Back Here. (Linny's voice is receding as Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar try to listen from the back) *Boots: It's So Hard to Hear. *Benny: What Kind of Student Sits Back Here Anyway? *Isa: (reads the writing on the desk) 'Skool is 4 Chumps'? Where are We? *Tico: Oh No! *Blue: (Barks Psst, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar?) *Diego: (to himself) Just Ignore Them, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Ignore Them!) *Tickety: Psst, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, Over Here. *Dora: Whatever We All Do, Don't Look at Them. *Slippery: Psst, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. (grunts and throws a piece of wadded-up paper at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Sidetable: Psst, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *Mailbox: (throws a book at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar? *(Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail spit a bunch of spitballs on Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's faces) *Shovel: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar?, Psst, Over Here. *Pail: We're Trying to Tell You All Something. Something Important. *Boots: (whispers loudly) What?! *Steve: (meekly) Hi. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: (yelling) HI?! (They growl, removing all spitballs, then stop when they see The Wonder Pets angry, covered in spitballs) *Linny: Perhaps This Would Be A Good Time for Recess. *(Scene cuts to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar at Their lockers. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail walk up to them.) *Blue: (Barks Hey, Pals!) *Tickety: Funny Stuff in There, Funny Stuff. *Benny: (angrily slams their lockers) There is Nothing Funny About What You Did in There, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! *Isa: (mad) You All Got Us in Trouble!, You All Got Us Moved to The Back of The Room!, You All Cost Us One of Our Good Noodle Stars! *Slippery: (mad) Well, Who Cares About A Stupid Star? *Diego: Gee, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail!, it seems like you would care a lot about stupid stars, considering you are one! *Sidetable: We'll deal with you guys after class! *Dora: It is after class! group of students crowd around Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail chanting 'fight' *Mailbox: I don't see any fighting, do you? *Tico: They're talking about us! we're fighting! *Shovel: Well, don't mind if we do! start to punch. The group of students start to quiet down as they notice Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are punching, but missing at the same time *Student: This is embarrassing. (everyone leaves as The Wonder Pets walk up) *Tuck: (lifts Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail) What's going on here?!, Well? *Pail: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and I were fighting! *The Wonder Pets: (gasp) *Ming-Ming: Fighting? (puts them down) *Linny: Well, we can't believe we're saying this, but, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, we hereby sentence the 7 of you and your 8 friends (lights dim on Linny and scary music plays) to detention! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (gasp) *Baby Jaguar and Blue: (Meowing and Barking Detention!?) *Tuck: May Neptune have mercy on your souls. (The Wonder Pets turn off the flashlight they were holding.) *(Scene cuts to classroom where Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar are sitting in the front and Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail were sitting in the back.) *Dora: (sulking) In one day, We've gone from Good Noodle to Bad Egg. *Boots: (angrily) It's all stupid Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail's fault. *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar turn to look at Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail) *Benny: We hate you, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *Steve: We hate you more! *Isa: We'd hate you no matter what. *Blue: (Barks Yeah!, Well, We'd hate you even if we didn't hate you.) *Tico: (stares at Steve and His Gang for a few seconds, then narrows his eyes) *Diego: We'd hate you even if that made sense. *Mailbox: We'd hate you even if you were us., That's how much we hate you! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows We'd hate you, even if uhh...) (tries to think of something else to say) *Dora: Um, We'd hate you...(points to Baby Blue Bird's tank) even if the light bulb keeping Baby Blue Bird alive went out. (The camera quickly pans over to where Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar are pointing. Suddenly, the light bulb flickers, and then burns out completely, with smoke rising out of the light bulb) Huh? *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar bite their lips and start shivering. They glance over Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. Steve and His Gang are sitting at their desks about to cry.) *Sidetable: Ohh... start to turn to look at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, but when they see them, they quickly look away from them, crossing their arms. Hmph. *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar watch Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, surprised, then do the same. But then they see Baby Blue Bird's egg shivering in her tank and really start to panic. We then see that it's snowing in Baby Blue Bird's tank. Snow is piled up around Baby Blue Bird, who is shivering under a pile of snow. Sleigh bells jingle in the background.) *Slippery: (teary-eyed again) Ohhhhh...! (cut back to Baby Blue Bird, who is frozen inside a giant ice cube, with wind blowing) *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail begin to quitely sob. The camera closes-up on Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, then Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. Finally, unable to take it anymore. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar turn around their desks.) *Dora: Mmmm... We're sorry we called you stupid stars! *Pail: fast We're sorry we got you in trouble and got you moved to the back of the class and got your Good Noodle Star removed and shot the spitballs... *Isa: We're sorry your apology is so long! *Sidetable: We're too!, Let's save Baby Blue Bird!, (they run to Baby Blue Bird) *Benny: (takes Baby Blue Bird) We'll keep her warm and you all get a light bulb from the supply closet. *Steve: (open the door to the supply closet), Ahh!, Light bulb!, (there is a pile of light bulbs, but Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are looking at the one that is already plugged in at the top), But why does it have to be so far away? (begin to climb the pile of bulbs. Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar try warming up the egg by sitting on it, huffing and puffing on it, etc. while Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are still climbing the pile of light bulbs, wearing fancy clothing. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail finally reach the top, blowing a horn, remove their clothes, then run down the pile with the light bulb), We're coming, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar! *Tico: Oh! *Diego: Where's Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail? *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Aw, forget it.) *Dora: We've got to go find Baby Blue Bird some warmth. (run into Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail and both items are in the air) *Isa: The Light Bulb! *Boots: Without it's warmth, Baby Blue Bird will die! *Blue: (Barks Baby Blue Bird!, Without him, the light bulb will have nothing to warm!), (Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail jump for the item that is closest to them and crash into the floor with an item in their hands. They put the light bulb and egg back where they were) *Dora: We did it, everyone! We saved Baby Blue Bird's life! *Linny: (off-screen) Good job team! (The Wonder Pets turn on a light from behind the chalkboard) We saw the whole thing from behind our one-way chalkboard. *Tuck: And we couldn't be happier with your teamwork. *Ming-Ming: We've decided to give you each one gold star. Although we're not sure what saving an egg has to do with Boating School. *Tickety: Boating School?, We thought this was spanish class. *Steve: See Ya, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, See Ya, Big Fat Idiots!, (leaving the classroom) *Baby Blue Bird: (egg hatches) Hey what'd i miss? *The End. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts